Cubone's story
by ReaperninHiro
Summary: Cubone finds himself in the world of Naturo where he meets and befriends Kakashi Hatake. But will his 'ghosts' make him go back or can he stay with his new friend.
1. Scared

*Scared* is the only thing going through my mind as I run through the demolished Lab.*Mama, help!*

I turn, run, and hide in a cabinet just as I hear.

"Did you see it?" One dark figure asked

"No," The other replied. "Damn if we don't find it we would have killed the mother for nothing!"

I stifle a cry and wait for them to leave. That human said mama was gone, killed. What was that? I wander out of the building and find a crumpled form on the ground around 100 feet from the entrance. My eyes go wide as I run to it.

"Mama!" I call out but she does not move, and as I grew near, I could see why. I did not dare look at the front but from the amount of blood I have saw I knew in my heart my mama was dead. I feel the tears well up in my eyes and I collapse against her back and cry.

"Hey I hear it!" The voice called."Sounds like it found its mother."  
"Good."The other called back."We'll earn our pay today."

I shiver not wanting to leave her but I do not want to be caught by those things. I turn and run back into the building, with tears blurring my vision I run on feeling hopeless and full of despair.

"I saw it go this way."

I close my eyes and run as hard as I could, not noticing the bright light that I ran into until I fell on the ground.

*Ground?* I think picking myself up and coming face to face with a small brown thing with something tied to his head.

We both look at each other and I back up until I hit the legs of a human.*Human!*my mind calls out and I turn and fall back wards. The first thing I see is he's wearing black and green. Most of his face is hidden and his head fur is the colour of a Steelix.

The tall human sinks down to their knees and lazily says. "So where did you come from?"

I go to answer but I pass out. The human quickly catches me and I hear. "Come on Pukkun, we need to get this little one some help." And I was swiftly carried into the unknown by a human.


	2. Warm

*Warm* I think as I lay cuddled in a blanket, when I hear a two voices.

"What do you think it is?"

I creep out from the room to notice the small brown thing sitting with the tall human.

"I'm not sure." The human said almost lazily. "But for some reason he had this on." He said holding up something white.

*strange, that looks familiar.* I think and go to scratch my head when I notice that. *My skull cap!*

"Cuuuubone!(What!)" I holler as I run out into the room. "Cu bone bone bone. Cubone!(You give that back to me. Now!)"

The human chuckled as I try my best to hit his leg to get back my prize. He leaned down and I got a better look at him, as he of me. His eyes were mismatched and a scar on his left eye but the bottom half of his face was covered. I feel strange since I did not have my skull cap on. No one has ever seen my species face until now. As if sensing my discomfort the human pulled the mask down to show his whole face .

"Ok. Now we are even." He said smiling warmly. "My name is Kakashi Hatake, and that is Pukkun. "He pointed to the small thing."This must be yours." He hands me my skull cap which a snatch and put back on indignantly, while he pulled his mask back up.

/Authors note. From now on Cubone's speech will be already translated/

"Look human." I yell. " I don't care if your name is Mewtwo. You don't mess with my skull cap!" I shook my fist at him.

Kakashi smiled and said. "Well I guess your name is Cubone. Well I guess Lady Tsunade will need to see you." He got up and plucked me up from where I was pouting, ignoring my protests and headed out the door.

"Aw how cute!" Some silly human girls kept saying as I was carried against my will towards some unknown tsonade human's cave. One human went so far as to touch me and I slapped her hand.

"I don't think he likes that." Kakashi said as he kept onwards to the office of Lady Tsunade. The human girls decide after I smack another girl who tried to touch my head to leave me in peace and we walked, well he walked I was carried into a building where more humans.

"I need to see Lady Tsunade about this little guy." Kakashi said showing me to another human girl who stepped back, went to a door, and went in. Then after a few minutes she came out and said.

"She'll see you now."The human said as she kept watching me.

Kakashi nodded and brought me into the room where a human girl was waiting.


	3. Anger

*Anger*

"well we need to find the sex of the creature." Lady Tsunade said  
looking at me.  
I promptly ended that by going to the bathroom on her desk to her  
shock and Kakashi's dismay.  
"It's male." She said flatly while grabbing something to dry the wet spot.  
I laugh while she grumbles and stand there defiantly until She tries  
to take off my skull cap. I smack her hand away as Kakashi says "for  
some reason he doesn't like that removed."  
Tsunade looked at us." He likes privacy a lot like you Kakashi."  
I do not know why I was being compared to the gentle eyed human, but I guess it wasn't the worst thing. I happen to look in the corner and I see the most beautiful thing in the world. A big pile of bones that  
some knucklehead put into a shape of these humans. So I go over and  
grab a big bone which caused the sonade human to get mad and rushed  
towards me. I swing to unwieldy bone to ward her off but Kakashi is  
there in a flash * is he part Pokémon?* I ask myself as he scooped me  
up into his arms.  
"He must be trained to fight with bones as a weapon."Kakashi said  
without trying to take the bone from me, I reward this with a snuggle  
into his chest and got more comfortable.  
"O.k. will keep him here until we get word on anyone looking for a  
bone welding...thingy"  
"He keeps saying Cubone." Kakashi offered  
"Cubone. "She said walking up and trying to take me from Kakashi.  
My eyes go wide and I hold onto him for dear life, this human  
understands me, the sonade human doesn't. I feel safe with Kakashi unlike this other human, and after several minutes of them trying to get me to stop clinging to his vest Lady Tsunade sighed and looked at me. "well Kakashi it seems this little fellow likes you." then looking at Kakashi" you"

"Cu."

"know."

'Cu"

"what"

"Cu."

"you."

"Cu."  
"Going."

"Cu."

"to"

"Cu"

"call"

"Cu"

"him?"  
I kept trying to interrupt until finally Kakashi got a  
little mad and went "Q knock it off."  
*Q *I like it.

They both looked at me and each other."Guess he likes Q."Lady Tsunade said.

From then on I was Q.


	4. Content

*content*

Was what I felt on the first lazy morning with Kakashi. We slept until the sun was near the middle of the trees and had a leisurely breakfast of what he called miso and some fish. 'yum'

I decide that the best place for me in on his left shoulder since he keeps his eye covered for some reason. I keep the giggly things he calls 'girls' away with my boneclub, which he seems to be ok with since he keeps his nose stuck in a bunch of papers they call a book. We spent most of the day relaxing under a tree reading and just being lazy.

*I could get used to this* I said as I lay on my back, exposing my belly which he absentmindedly stroked with his fingertips as he read. I found out I really like that and close my eyes and drift to sleep. The only time I opened my eyes was when Kakashi got up and said it was time to go home.

I climb back up on his shoulder and barely stayed awake until we got back and slump in my little bed he made for me. The next morning I was startled awake as Kakashi ran around like a mad Pickachu with a Rattata on its tail. I have just enough time to grab my boneclub when he snatched me up explaining that we were going to be late. I climb up to my normal perch and held on as Kakashi ran, jumped and dashed to where three other humans were waiting.

A pink haired female came up and screeched at Kakashi ."Your late Sensei!" to which he said. "I'm sorry. I had to wake this little guy." He said while detaching me from my spot and held me out.

"Oh how cute!" She squealed and went to pat me.

"Don't..."

"Cubone!" I yelled as I swung my club downwards as Kakashi finished his sentence. "do that."

By sheer luck I missed and she pulled her hand away.

Kakashi put me down and knelt looking at me. "Q that isn't nice. You need to say you're sorry."

I look up to ask if I had to and he motioned to the girl and I caved and went to her.

+Note: Cubone is translated already. "I'm sorry human." I say then "ok partner?

Kakashi smiled under his mask and got up. "The girl you tried to thump is name Sakura. "He pointed. "Sakura this is Q." Then looking "Naruto..."He stopped as the yellow haired boy was watching me closely. "What is it Kakashi-sensei?" His eyes narrow at me.

I did not like this and stare back.*what are those things on his face and why do I smell Vulpix?* I think to myself but then the Naruto human pulled my tail.

"Cut it out jackass!" I yell as I thump his head a good one." Kakashi see what he did!" He turn to my human, to find him standing there with his eyes closed looking forlorn. "That is Naruto. Naruto, Q you seem to have not 'hit' it of very well."

That's when the dark haired boy spoke up. "So what is he Kakashi?" as he came close to me, then kneeling down, he held out his hand to me. I took a step near him and sniffed his hand. He didn't seem to want to hurt me so I let him touch my head in a pat like move.

Kakashi smiled at this. "Seems you can tame him too Sasuke."He chuckled and I quickly went up to his sholder."As to what he is. All we know is that he is something called a Cubone,or at least we think so since that's all he seems to say or variations of the word Cubone. He likes being called Q."

Sakura smiled and pointed to me. "He seems to have taken a liking to you Kakashi-sensei."  
"Yup!"I say giving her a deserved nod.

I quickly learned the copy-nin's routine and became used to going out with team Kakashi. Naruto learned that you don't pull on my tail without getting a good thumping while Sakura learned that I do NOT like being hugged after I relieved myself all down the front of her

This brought out a chuckle from the most sullen one of the all. This Sasuke human was intriguing but I had already had a human and it was Kakashi, nothing could go wrong.

Boy was I wrong.


	5. Meanwhile

*Meanwhile*  
"I can't believe you let that Cubone get away!" One Team Rocket grunt yelled at the other.  
"It's not my fault!" The other countered angrily." For some reason it just disappeared!"  
The first one shook his head and sighed." It's around here somewhere. Let's look"  
They both head down the hallway where Cubone had ran an hour before.  
They didn't notice the bright light that surrounded them and  
they found themselves about a foot off the ground and fell.  
"What the hell?" Rocket grunt 1 stammered as he looked around at the  
forest they were now in." I bet this is where that Cubone went."  
Grunt 2 nodded and got to his feet." let's try this way" he pointed north." Looks to be a road."  
They walked for ten minutes before coming to the gates of Kohona.  
"Can I help you?" The gate keeper asked as they entered town.  
"Yes." Grunt 1 answered "My name is fake and this is name"  
Grunt 2 groaned' they have got to be stupid to fall for that'  
"Hello Mr. Fake and Mr. Name. What brings you to leaf village?"  
Grunt 2 now name stood there shocked but managed to spit out." My friend and I lost our pet and we were hoping it was around here."  
Both grunts waited until the keeper went  
"What it look like?"  
"It's brown with a tan belly. Has a skull on its head, carries a bone as a club and always says Cubone"  
The gate keeper looked down for a second. "Well I guess the day had to  
come"  
The grunts looked at him funny  
"That little guy is with one of our top nin, by the name of Kakashi Hatake. They are always together." He called over to someone.  
"Katsu!" He beckoned a teen boy" take these two gentlemen to see the Hokage, it's about Q."  
Katsu lowered his eye but didn't say anything, except to motioned for them to follow him to go see the Hokage


	6. Oh No

*oh no!*

I thought as I saw the two members of team rocket, and I hold onto Kakashi even tighter.

"I am not so sure about this lady Tsunade." Kakashi started" Q seems terrified of these men."

Lady Tsunade looked at me and nodded." He does seem scared of you two."

The two grunts looked a bit angry" But he's ours!" name yelled

Kakashi took a step back while Tsunade stepped in front of them." I doubt you have any claim to this little fellow, even if you do know what he is. I can't in good faith send him off with you."

I sigh but still keep a grip on Kakashi. Those bad men will not hurt me.

"You take care of the woman, and I'll get her buddy."

They advance towards me and Kakashi but met with lady Tsunade and her anger. She brought her fist backward and sent them flying out the door. "If you're smart I'd stay the hell away from the Leaf."

"We'll be back" they yelled." You can't keep him forever" And they ran off

I look up at Kakashi who was looking worried.

"Kakashi" Tsunade began" We need to figure out what to do about Q."


	7. Goodbye?

*Goodbye?*

Kakashi sighed lowering down in a chair.

I climb up and give him a pat on the cheek. /"It's ok Kakashi, I'm here. "

He sighed again and patted my head which brought some comfort but I could see he was as upset about the Team Rocket people as I was.

Tsunade looked down at me and I let her pick me up and give me a cuddle, which brought a smile to them both.

"He seems to know I need this right now." Tsunade smiled bringing me up to her chest and let out a small cry.

I twist around and saw water coming from her eyes. I wiped it up and couldn't help but try to comfort her as I had seen Kakashi do with others.

"He doesn't seem to realize what is going to happen to him." Tsunade said patting my head" Q can't go with those men. But he can't stay here; we need to find his home."

Kakashi shook his head slightly, which brought a frown to appear on Tsunade's face. "I know you don't like it Kakashi, and I know you've grown fond of Q, but you're going to have to say goodbye."

Kakashi let out a strangled cry "nooooo!" and rushed towards Tsunade and grabbed me out of her arms and ran out of the office.

"Kakashi!" Tsunade yelled." Don't do this!"

I held on tight and closed my eyes and waited till we finally stopped outside the village.

Kakashi sat down and was breathing raggedly.

I also noticed he smelt very sad, I gave him a big hug and he brought me up to his chest and put his head in my skull cap.

When the strange glowing hole appeared before us.

Sighing he pulled down his mask and gave a weak smile. "I want you to stay but you can't, I want to go with you but I'm needed here." He said as a tear ran down his face. "You mean a lot to me Q. "Kakashi

took off the headband he wore over his mismatched eye and put it on me. "You are now and always will be a ninja of the leaf."

I give him a hug and go to enter the portal when Kakashi pushed me into the woods where my leg got caught by a piece of wire tied to a tree. I go to get up when I heard a sound like something being hit

very hard, then I hear a thud.

"You should have found out where the damn Cubone went!" One yelled at the other.

"Shut the hell up!" the other said. "The Cubone will come out once it realizes that we have the human it clung to so badly"

My eyes snap open *Kakashi!* I struggle to get my leg free but I stay quiet. Ninja do not make a sound. Cursing my training for the first time I manage to be able to see the two Rocket scum pick up my beloved human and sling him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Why the hell you want with him?" The first one asked.

"Let's make him into member of Team Rocket and I'd love to see the look on that bitches face when she finds out her sweethearts gone."

I watch as them walk through the portal with the unconscious Kakashi in tow.

After several minutes of pulling my leg until it started to bleed, I free myself only to find the portal was starting to close and I dived into it without hesitation and within a few seconds I was back where it all

started.


	8. Rescue

*Rescue*  
My eyes adjust to the dim light of the lab, and I make my way out  
unseen.  
I had not seen Kakashi in the lab yet, but they had at least a good  
twenty minutes head start. I tried to run as fast as my small feet  
could carry me but realize that a Cubone could only go so far. I find  
a small rock when I heard the two memebers of Team Rocket aguring.  
"This is going to forever lugging this guy around!" The first one  
yelled.  
The second huffed and placed Kakashi down. "I still say it's good  
revenge!"  
"How?" The first replied. "That women has no idea where we come from  
and we left no note. For all she knows he could of run away himself."  
The second one smacked his head understandably upset at what his  
compainion said, only for the fact he was right.  
I was formulating a plan to get Kakashi away from them when I ran into  
a group of fellow Cubone, and as Shikamaru would do I quickly began to  
calculate them into the big picture.


	9. Help

*Help*  
/"Who are you?" A big tan Cubone came up to me and asked.  
I sigh this might take a while but I decide to try. /"My name is Q.  
That human laying there is my trainer, his name is Kakashi." I point  
to him then Team Rocket. /"Those men took him away from me."  
A small Cubone looked at the men and gasped. /"Elder that's the men  
who took my mama!"  
Suddenly more Cubone looked and recognized the two as ones who had  
seperated them from family and freinds. With the noise of the Cubone,  
some other Pokemon came out.  
There was a Raichu who lost her baby, a Growlithe who lost his freind  
and papa, and a Kangaskhan who lost her tribe thanks to those two.  
/"They kill my baby. Now they pay!"  
/"For my tribe!"  
/"Papa!"  
Before they rushed in to excact revenge I stop them.  
/"Wait!" I said bravely stepping infront. "They killed my mother and  
took my human. I want to make sure that in you quest for revenge that  
the innocent is safe."  
The others go to complain but the big Kangaskhan settled it by  
shooting them a dirty look. "What can we do sugar."  
We all settle in a circle and make a plan on getting Kakashi away from  
them and letting the others have their revenge.  
Kangaskhan and I will get Kakashi, while Growlithe distracted Team  
rocket, and after Kakashi was safe the other Pokemon could do what  
they will. I shudder to think what these Pokemon actully want to kill  
those two men, I learned from Kakashi that if we were still in his  
world that the two men would be dealt with in this fashion, but for me  
I forgave them for killing my mother, but not hurting my Kakashi!  
My eyes snapped open when that murderous thought and it scared me a  
little.  
I and my group split up and when we are in place, I gave the signal  
and Growlithe came out looking happy to see them.  
While Kangaskhan and I go after Kakashi.


End file.
